Safety
by danny-senpai
Summary: Rumos diferentes não apagam um grande amor. Nada faz com que se deixe a preocupação e o zelo de lado. Nada...


**Safety**

Andava sobre as folhas secas que o outono jogava pelo chão com passos pesados. O fim de tarde gélido fazia com que a mulher ajeitasse o cachecol e a touca de lã, para espantar o frio. Os cabelos acaju esvoaçavam por culpa do vento gelado e sua face branca corava pela rapidez da caminhada.

Não podia olhar para trás, não podia. Por que deixara a varinha em casa? Aquela inconseqüência era influência de James, ela sabia. E aquele fato não a agradava nenhum pouco.

Lily sabia que correr só chamaria mais a atenção e que se aparatasse podia colocar outras pessoas em risco. Eles podiam pegá-la ou atacá-la a qualquer momento. Estava sozinha, desarmada. Presa fácil. Só não sabia por que não o tinham feito até aquele momento. As capas negras de seus seguidores denunciavam seu mandante. Mas eles não tinham feito nada. Ainda.

Dobrou uma esquina e se deparou com o costumeiro pub no fim da vila. Dali, outro homem encapuzado apareceu, segurando a porta, indicando que ela deveria entrar. A ruiva olhou para trás, os outros dois capangas se aproximavam, não deixando outra escolha para ela a não ser obedecer a ordem muda.

O bar estava vazio. O balconista limpava uma das canecas com um pano que parecia ter limpado alguma das privadas. A bruxa se sentou em uma das mesas e, não se importando mais se estava ou não com sua varinha, encarou seus perseguidores com ousadia.

- Então...  
- Você já sabe do que se trata – respondeu um deles, revelando ser uma mulher.  
- A resposta é, e sempre será, não. – Um dos encapuzados se remexeu na cadeira, parecendo desconfortável. O outro tirou o capuz, se mostrando parecido com a Comensal ao seu lado.  
- Tinha que ser sangue-ruim... – A mulher bufou impaciente  
- Antes – Lily estufou o peito, com orgulho – uma sangue-ruim com coragem do que uma sangue-puro encoleirada.  
- Ora, sua... – A Comensal já se preparava para sacar a varinha  
- Acalme-se, Aleto, não temos essa permissão – disse-lhe o irmão Amico, olhando para o Comensal ainda encapuzado, que assentiu com a cabeça.

A Comensal da Morte se ajeitou novamente no banco, olhando Lily fulminantemente e sendo retribuída da mesma forma.

- Não acha que está sendo infantil, Evans? Pode fazer outro, ou outros – Aleto fez uma cara de desgosto ao ouvir o irmão falando – filhinhos com Potter. Só que este está na predição...  
- Não sabem ao certo se é ele!  
- O Lorde das Trevas o escolheu...  
- Pouco me importa! Nenhum de vocês vai colocar as mãos no meu filho!

O outro Comensal permanecia em silêncio. O capuz cobria-lhe totalmente o rosto, não sendo permitido que o identificassem.

- Se é este o assunto que querem tratar comigo, _me desculpem_, mas não vou ajudá-los.

Lily esperou que alguém se levantasse e empunhasse a varinha quando ela começou a sair do pub, mas nenhum o fez de imediato. Alguns minutos depois de fechar a porta, o Comensal que estava em silêncio passou a segui-la. A ruiva não sabia se aparatava logo ou se continuava rondando Hogsmeade com aquele novo perseguidor. Decidiu, então, entrar num beco escondido perto dali.

Parou na parede ao final do pequeno corredor e cruzou os braços. Esperou o encapuzado se aproximar, sabia que ele o faria. E quando ele estava apenas a alguns passos distantes, as palavras saíram.

- Deu de me seguir agora, Sev?  
- A idéia não foi minha, você sabe...  
- Estou falando de agora.

Os lábios finos de Severus Snape secaram e comprimiram.

- Alguém precisa escoltar uma bruxa que corre perigo e que está sem sua varinha  
- Não preciso de esc... Como sabe que estou sem varinha?  
- Francamente, Lily, se estivesse com ela teria confundido esses dois palermas e aparatado. Você sempre foi exímia em feitiços não-verbais. Não subestime meu conhecimento sobre você só por causa do tempo que passamos separados.

Lily sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Sabia que Snape a conhecia melhor que qualquer um. Até melhor que seus pais.

Melhor até do que James.

- Vai continuar arriscando sua vida e a do quatro-olhos por causa dessa criança?  
- Essa criança é meu filho, Severus.  
- Que era pra ser nosso...  
- E se fosse nosso, você deixaria que o matassem?

Lily virou, finalmente, de frente para o Comensal. Os olhos brilhavam em lágrimas, os lábios apertavam-se e os braços continuavam cruzados. Suas orbes verdes encontraram as negras de Snape, que sentiu um peso gigante no peito. Deu alguns passos e a abraçou forte.

- Perdão, Lily. Não foi isso que eu... É claro que protegeria nosso filho...  
- Você não sabe como tem sido...  
- Eu imagino. Mas podia estar sendo pior. Os Carrow não puderam te atacar por ordens minhas.  
- Suas...?  
- Desde que o Lorde das Trevas tomou conhecimento da profecia, tenho feito de tudo para proteger você e o menino...

Um silêncio pesado surgiu entre eles. O homem pousou a cabeça sobre a da mulher, sentindo o doce cheiro de seus cabelos, nostalgiando. Não via a antiga amante desde que terminaram Hogwarts. E já fazia tantos anos...

- Me desculpe Severus, eu...

Snape levantou seu rosto calmamente pelo queixo com o dedo indicador. Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente, fazendo com que Lily perdesse o que estava dizendo. Os olhos negros de Snape invadiam-na de tal forma que ela sentiu como se todo o ar gelado tivesse desaparecido, sido substituído pelo calor daquele olhar.

Snape abaixou o rosto, passando o polegar suavemente pelas bochechas coradas de Lily, que fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. A respiração já entrecortada denunciava o que o Comensal tinha em mente. Lily ergueu um dos braços até sua nuca e o puxou para si, selando seus lábios.

Traição, desconfiança, caráter... Tudo isso, e muito mais, tinham sido jogados fora de seus pensamentos enquanto tudo acontecia. Uma explosão mista de saudade, amor, raiva e desejo apossava-se do peito de Lily. O beijo se intensificava, se tornando voraz, possessivo. As mãos de Severus percorriam cada curva de Lily já lascivamente. Depois de tanto tempo, tinha novamente aquela mulher em seus braços.

Sua mulher.

A capa negra já jazia no chão, juntamente ao gorro e ao cachecol de Lily. Snape a prensava na parede do beco, percorrendo o pescoço alvo dela com beijos e mordidas, enquanto apertava sua cintura. Lily arfava. Mas caiu em si quando as mãos dele invadiram sua blusa, na direção dos seios.

- Severus, não posso...

Snape sentiu que o mundo parara de girar. Frustração e raiva se apoderavam dele, seus olhos perderam o brilho. Ele a soltou bruscamente, pegou sua capa do chão e a vestiu. Cobriu o rosto com o capuz novamente e começou a andar para fora do beco. Lily derramava lágrimas.

- Sev... Sev volte aqui! SEVERUS! Eu...  
- Não importa mais, Evans. Tome cuidado, apesar dos meus esforços serem grandes, eles podem não ser o suficiente.

Dito isso, Snape virou a esquina do beco e sumiu na multidão. Lily escorregou parede abaixo e sentou no chão, num choro silencioso. Olhou para o céu escuro da noite que caíra e fechou os olhos, secando as lágrimas.

Pegou suas coisas do chão e aparatou para sua casa; para sua família. Enquanto isso, um Comensal da Morte zelava por sua vida, arriscando a sua própria.


End file.
